rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 3 Summary
EPISODE 3: Lipsync Duets After Veronica's Elimination, the girls re-enter the Werkroom to discover Veronica's Mirror Message. It reads, "This was a blast! Luv u all and have fun x". Taneesha wipes down the Mirror all sad and defeated. She says that she did not come here to be in the Bottom and from now on all the girls better watch out. Soon after, all the girls relax around the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Sweet on her win. Sweet says that is amazing to know she's living up to her mothers name and is excited for what's to come. Taneesha is asked if she thinks she deserved to be in the Bottom. She responds saying that she defs wasn't the best and when it came down to it, it was a hard tough decision. She also thanks Jake for choosing her to stay another week. Molly asks Leo if she feels good about what she's brought so far. Leo says that it feels good to have been in the Top again and to know I've already made it further than last season, but she's here to Win and not to make it a few episodes further to redeem herself from last time. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be a disco dance off. The queens all get 20 mins to put on their biggest afro hair, makeup and dance outfits. Afterwards, all the queens boogie it all out to some music and pull out some mega stunts that impress Jake. In the end, Keisha is delcared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. '' ''Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which will to perform in a duet as a famous diva. All the queens scramble to get into pairs. The pairs are as follows: Charli & Molly, Daisy & Sophie, Eva & June, Keisha & Leo, Sweet & Tia, Shooketh & Taneesha and Onya an Yen. Jake announces that because Keisha won the Mini Challenge, she gets to pick for herself and her partner their Diva and then assign the rest of the pairs. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and the Queens all begin. In the Werkroom, the queens gather around so Keisha can assign the pair their Diva. Charli & Molly are given "Into You" by Ariana Grande. Daisy & Sophie are given "S&M" by Rihanna. Eva & June are given "Heart To Break" by Kim Petras. Sweet & Tia "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani. Shooketh & Taneesha "Wanna Be" by The Spice Girls. Onya and Yen "Waiting For Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez and Keisha assigns herself and Leo "White Mercedes" by Charli XCX. '' ''The next day, the queens are in the Werkroom beating their mugs for the Mainstage. Shooketh and Taneesha discuss how they feel about the pairs and who could be a threat and who is gonna bomb. Shooketh thinks that Onya and Yen are probably the weakest just because Yen isn't really a dancer or performer and might bring them both down. Taneesha thinks that Keisha might become a bit of a mess in the challenge which might be a problem because they need to try and portray who they're performing as. Across the room, Keisha & Leo discuss how they're going to execute this challenge. Keisha says that she is confident in herself to slay this but is a little skeptical of Leo just because she isn't known as a lipsyncer, however she is confident that Leo will be good since she has improved since Season 5. Leo understands where Keisha is coming from and says that she went home on her first time in the bottom and was assissinated by Zada in the lipsync, so she has alot to prove. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Joseph Gordon-Levitt & Drew Barrymore. First up, Eva & June, performing "Heart To Break" by Kim Petras. Both queens lack alot of energy during the number and don't really pull out any moves or stunts that wow anyone. Up next, Keisha & Leo performing "White Mercedes" by Charli XCX. Keisha pretty much slays the performance to a tea, bringing strong emotion and conveying Charli well. Leo takes a mintue to warm up but by the end of the number really impress the judges with her moves and lipsyncing ability. Up next, Onya and Yen performing "Waiting For Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez. Onya does alright, she pulls out some fierce moves but Yen gets a bit messy during the number which makes both their chemistry look weird. Up next, Daisy & Sophie performing "S&M" by Rihanna. Both queens do a good job of lipsyncing and portraying Rihanna as a duo, bringing some sex and sass in their moves. Up next, Charli & Molly performing "Into You" by Ariana Grande. Charli surprises the judges with the cute attitude and emotion she brings into the number. Molly serves it up with some stunning choreo and overall, both queens chemistry is the best. Up next, Shooketh & Taneesha performing "Wanna Be" by The Spice Girls. Both queens also bring a stunning level of energy to the song that the judges enjoy. Taneesha gets all crazy during the chorus and bonds well with Shooketh in some parts. Lastly, Sweet & Tia performing "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani. Sweet lacks a bit of energy and sass half way through the number but eventually get the right rythm and slays by the end. Tia does pretty well too, swaying her hips to the beat of the song and pulling out a few tricks. After the runway, Daisy, Sophie, Sweet, Tia, Shooketh and Taneesha are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Charli & Molly are told that they both brought it the most in all the categories, their chemisty, moves and overall stunningness was all on point. Charli is praised for showing major versatility and surprising the judges. Keisha & Leo are praised for also doing really well, Keisha is told that she was one of the best tonight. Leo is praised for continuing to prove why she was brought back and to keep it up. Onya and Yen are told that things got a little messy, Yen is told that dancing and lipsyncing isn't her thing. Onya is told that she was alright but when Yen got involved, her performance began to shift. Lastly, Eva & June are told that their performance was probably the worst of the night and opening up the gig is a big thing to do and to bomb it makes things look even worse for them. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens enjoy a cocktail and talk some shit about the non-Safe queens. They all discuss who could be in trouble. Sweet says that Onya and Yen were really weird to watch and could be in the Bottom. The others also mention Eva & June and their performance. Tia says that those two are defs lipsyncing. Shooketh says that she was surprised to see Sweet & Tia Safe as Sweet was kinda messy halfway through the number. Sweet says that the others who are most likely in the bottom were worse, plus she did warm up eventually. Taneesha confesses her frustration of it being week three and have not impressed the judges enough to be in the Top. '' ''Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. June seems really upset when she comes into the lounge and breaks down. The queens all comfort her and she says that dancing isn't her strongsuit and it really hurts to have failed the judges. Eva says to her that no matter what happens tonight, she is a star and to not be so hard on herself. June says that she is ready to fight to stay if she has to but is scared because you just never know. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Charli & Molly are both declared the winners of the Main Challenge with Keisha & Leo ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 4, Onya & Yen are declared Safe which leaves Eva & June in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey. Both queens start out quite beautiful but as the song progresses, they never pick up any energy. The attempt to do a stunt together but it flops really bad. After the lipsync, Jake announces that neither of them impressed him. Both, Eva & June Sashay Away. 12 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts